The alpha and his imprint
by WolfGirl2Artist
Summary: A fanfiction of Bella and Jake getting together, please comment your reviews :) Im changing the rating to "M" just to be safe. Sorry If it takes me a while to do the chapters, but I promise to get them unloaded ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

The alpha wolf and his imprint.  
By WolfGirl2Artist

Chapter One  
O-o-O-o-O

Isabella Swan let out a whimper as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her white dress clinging to her body like a second skin, the white buttons going down from the middle of her shoulders all the way down her silken gown that lay against the tile flooring. Her brown hair braided against the side of her scalp tightly, so tightly that it almost hurt, then it is weaved into a bun at the nap of her neck with some loose strands of wavy hair dangle limply down the sides of her face.  
Tomorrow was the day.  
The day she was to marry Edward Cullen.  
She shuddered as she started to pace in the bathroom.  
What was she doing?  
Did she really want to marry him?  
She had never wanted to get married before. She shakes her head. She barely even remembered saying yes to him.  
She was starting to realize that ,whenever he was around, her mind would go foggy.  
She couldn't think, it almost seemed like she was under a spell.  
She sighs, No..she loved him. She was just nervous,that was what was making her think of stupid things. Making her doubt her love for him...or did she really love him?  
Did she?  
Bella looked up at her face in the mirror, her chocolate eyes wild with fear.  
Fear?  
Fear of what?  
She takes a deep breath as she paced back and forth again in front of the mirror, what was she doing? He had left her, broken for four months. Leaving her alone, unprotected.  
Knowing that Victoria was out there somewhere, waiting for her chance to kill Bella.  
Making it so that it was like he never existed. She shivers as she remembered those months that nearly killed her, what would happen if she married the cause of that pain?  
Would she grow to hate him?  
_"Yes, yes I would grow to hate him...I even hate him now."_  
she thought as she looked up at the sky.  
She blinked seeing the full moon come out from behind dark rain clouds, shining as brightly as the sun, with stars surrounding it. She walked over to the window staring up at the moon seeming to be draw to its beauty, to the mythical creatures that howl longingly to it.  
She shivered as she thought about Jacob, her own personal sun. She looked down at the forest, her eyes filling with tears, wishing that her best friend would come back and save her.  
Like he always did, maybe even give her that smile she so adored...  
but.. she knew that he was too far away.  
Too far for her to ever reach.


	2. Chapter 2

The alpha wolf and his imprint.  
By WolfGirl2Artist

Chapter Two  
O-o-O-o-O

She whimpered as agony wrapped around her already shattered heart, she wanted him back. Wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be okay, that she was safe. She took a deep breath as she looked down at the forest, the green leaves glowing in the full moon light.  
She smiled as she opened the window, letting in a soft breeze.  
She takes a deep breath of the forest air sighing softly ,"The forest smells so good..so right."  
She leans forward more letting the loose strands of her hair blow gently against her pale skin, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair.  
With hurried hands, she undid her braids.  
Shaking her head with hair pins flying everywhere, her hair spiraling down her body in colorful waves of chestnut and highlights of light brown. She moans in delight as her hair blows gently in the wind.  
She had always loved the feel of her hair blowing in the wind, ever since she was little.  
She smiled as she remembered the time when she and Jake were children, making mud pies in her backyard. He had teased her, saying that she was a baby swan wanting to fly.  
Thinking back on it now, she knew that he had been right.  
She had wanted to be free, to run with her hair blowing wildly in the wind.  
She whimpered as she sat on the window's ledge, now look at her.  
Caged like a bird that wanted nothing more then fly in the great blue sky, to touch the full moon and be free to follow her heart.  
What was she going to do?  
Was she really going to marry a vampire tomorrow?  
She closed her eyes, wanting to fly away from there as fast as she could. To go find Jacob and beg him to keep her hidden from the worlds most dangerous predator, the ones that sparkle in the sunlight like a diamonded covered devil.  
She took a deep breath, willing her frantic heart to calm down.  
She flinched, the smell of the Cullen's house was horrible. It smelt like blood to her, like rotting and old blood. Even with the window opened wide, the stench still surrounded her like she was standing in a room full of dead bodies of animals..maybe even some humans.  
Ever since the Cullen's left to go hunting. Her mind had cleared and the alarms started to go off in her head ,telling her to run.  
All her senses at full alert.  
Every cell in her body telling her to flee, to run to La Push and stay hidden away from the vampires that she knew could kill her in less then a second if they so desired.  
She shuddered at the thought, knowing that no one would notice that she was gone. No one but Sam and the other wolves, but even then they would not know she was gone until no one had heard from her on the day of the wedding, then they will question where she was.  
Looking up at the sky she starts whispering a name... Jacob's name.  
She never thought that she would be whispering his name to the moon, wanting nothing more than to cry out for him to come back to her, to hold her in his warm arms. With her eyes closed, she spoke nonsense to the moon, wishing it was Jacob instead of the moon.  
She told the moon how sorry she was, how much she wanted to tell Jacob she missed him.

She even told the moon how she felt when he had kissed her on the mountaintop, how she felt like her world shifted and that he was the one holding her to the Earth not gravity.  
Sighing she closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill over down her cheeks.  
Shook her head, she opened her eyes, she was not going to just sit there and let everyone else guide her along like some lose five year old child.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella hurried over to her bedroom desk, Esme had insisted that she take the quest room as hers, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

She hesitated for a moment then as soon as the tip of the pen touched the paper, she was writing frantically, allowing her emotions out with ever word. She did not even care that her handwriting was worse than a first graders, she just kept writing.

Her hand seeming to move of its own accord, writing down the words that she could not seem to speak aloud around the Cullens.

Expressing her true-self through writing, through a clear mind.

Before she knew it she had written a whole page and a half to Edward, she read what she had written and a sad smile slowly formed on her lips.

He would be angry with her, she knew he would be. What she had written was her true feelings, she stood as she laid the papers on the bed.

Then she was running, out of the house and out of the lie that Edward made her believe was true.

Running from the life that she knew all along that would have been her death.

She ran like the devil himself was on her heel, which he most likely would be.. once he read her letter. The letter that told him that she did not want to marry him, that his vampiric power had been blinding her, making her think she loved him when all she had been wanting to do is run.

She ran until she reached La Push, breathing heavily she sat on the sandy beach with her hair in a tangled mess down to the sand and her dress covered in mud and old leaves.

She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she laid in the sand, not caring that she was out in the night alone.

She finally felt at peace, no more fear.

Before she knew it, she was in a light sleep where she dreamed about her own personal sun, about the person she knew she could be herself with and also the one person she may never see again.

After a few hours Bella rolled over, running into something hard and cold.

Her eyes snap open, greeted by golden eyes.

She whimpered as she started to back away only to have steal like fingers dig into her flesh as his hands grabbed her forearms pulling closer to a ice cold chest that was covered in a thin gray shirt, she looked up at his flawless white skin, his pale pink lips pulled back over exposed teeth, snarling at her.

He hissed, "You're not leavin' me Bella."

She shuddered as she pushed at his chest, hating that she had to touch him.

Before she had craved his touch, only because she let him have power over her. Making her think she was in love with him, making her want to kiss him. But now all she wanted to do was squirm away from his body that was frozen from time, that was colder than ice itself.

Now that she was fully aware of herself, the only thing she wanted to do was get away from him. Far away from his inhumanly beautiful face, away from his intoxicating scent and his lying golden eyes.

She whispered, "Edward...let me go. What are you even doing on Quileute land? What about the treaty?"

He snarled as his fingers dug deeper into her arms. She flinched at the pain, she was going to have bruises, that is if she did not have then already.

He pushed her away from him with such force that she went flying into a bolder, she bit her bottom lip to not cry out in agony as pain ran up her body from her hip.

He snarled as he started to pace silently "I do not give a damn what them mutts think! Why where you gonna leave me Bella? I can give you everything your heart desires! Everything!"

He roared at her as she stayed completely still against the bolder, wishing she could disappear into the sand.

To hide away from him.

From his rage.


	4. Chapter 4

How could she have ever thought she was safe there, on La Push soil?

Of course he would of come for her, even if she was on Quileute land.

Her blood called to him like crack to a drug addict.

She watched as he threw things around snarling and yelling at her, but she could not hear him anymore.

Her mind had blocked him out, now all she knew was the pain on the back of her left hip. Even now she could feel warm liquid running down her waist to the sand, she only prayed that one of the wolves could smell her blood and would hurry to the beach to find out where the smell of blood was coming from.

She screams as her body was suddenly thrown through the air again, into another bolder, only this time the side of her head smacked against the stone hard causing her black out for a few seconds.

Whining she opened her eyes weakly.

She watched as Edward watched her, then her head smacked to the left with such force she almost thought her neck had snapped.

Her right cheek already swollen from his hand.

She sobbed silently as she felt her cheek swell up more and the pain grew worse, she had to swallow blood that had filled her mouth, from her biting into her cheek as her head had hit the stone.

With a throbbing head she looked at him, his golden eyes black with hunger as he stared at her forehead where blood ran down the side of her nose to her chin then down her throat.

She whimpered as he grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground into the air, letting her dangle like she was a broken doll he was about to throw away or break even more.

He snarled as he pulled her closer to his face until she could feel his cold breath on her face, she coughed.

His breath smelt like blood, fresh blood and even though he had hunted recently there he was with black eyes full of thirst, staring into her eyes with her right eye swollen from his hand.

She shivered uncontrollably as he turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to his thirsty eyes.

He let out a hiss as he licked the side of her neck, she whined as she weakly started to kick. Her insides turned cold when he smiled at her, a cruel smile that she knew meant he was enjoying her pain. Just like James had when she had foolishly went to the dance studio alone thinking he had her mom.

Even then he had been controlling her, keeping her away from Jacob.

She gasped when his grip tightened on her throat cutting off her airway just enough to make it harder for her to breath, but not enough to kill her.

After a few minutes her lungs burned with the lack of air, she started to kick at him and grabbing at his stone fingers that were still wrapped around her throat. She knew fighting him was pointless, he was a vampire and she was nothing but a foolish human who thought that she was safe around vampires.

She screamed as he threw her away from him, a look of disgust twisting his beautiful face into a monster baring it's teeth. The kind of monster that haunted human's nightmares but also brought hope for women who want to stay young forever.

She closed her mouth when her body hit the warm water, but she already had water in her mouth from her suddenly getting thrown into the water.

Her hair swayed around her body as she floated limply in the water, silently crying out for help. She needed someone to save her.

Heat ran up her spine as she heard deep growling coming from where Edward had thrown her. As she closed her eyes, the sound of glass breaking apart drifted into her water covered ears.

How close was she to the sore?

She wondered but she did not open her eyes to find out, all she wanted to do was float in the warm water, surrounded by peaceful silence.

Then she felt something walking towards her in the water and she started to have a panic attack.

Was it Edward? Was he going to drown her? Or would he drink her dry until she turned into nothing more than a scrawny lifeless body in the watery depths of La Push's water?

She felt the heat at her spine run through her body as the person moved closer to her, she sighed as strong arms wrapped around her and picked her out of the cold water into a scorching embrace.

Her eyebrows drew together, Edward was not warm.

She leaned into the warmth taking a deep breath. The scent of sandalwood mixed with jasmine and damp Earth filled her lungs causing her to shiver and pressed her nose against a warm muscled chest that almost felt hot enough to burn her to her bones.

She snuggled deeper into the warm embrace as strong arms wrapped tighter around her protectively. Whoever was holding her, She felt like she knew them, felt his warm embrace more then once.

She searched her memory but her mind was slowly fading.

She had lost so much blood...was she dying?

No, she was just passing out.


End file.
